onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Batten Down the Hatches (Series)/Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea is a fan derived work written by Laqualassiel and posted on Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own. It is an incomplete work that features Portgas D. Noir as the protagonist. Summary Shanks knew who he was the moment he laid eyes on him. It's the card Ace holds that nearly gives Shanks a heart attack. Synopsis Chapter 1 Commodore Bogard directs Rear Admiral Portgas D. Noir towards the office of Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp. Garp reminisces over old history and teases Noir. Noir informs Garp of her meeting Portgas D. Ace and yells at him for lying about Ace's supposed death. Chapter 2 Two months before the previous chapter, Noir is at a bar while her crew resupplies so they can continue hunting Red Hair Shanks. Noir sees a young man enter the bar and is surprised to see the near spitting image of Gol D. Roger. After Noir leaves the bar, Ace asks the patrons about her and is warned of Noir's immense skill. Ace leaves the bar and runs into Noir. Noir reveals that she knows his identity and heritage, and tells Ace that it doesn't matter what others think of his right to live. She advises him to decide what he believes, or ask the opinions of those that matter to him. When Ace is distracted, she disappears, leaving behind an ace of spades. Chapter 3 Noir is at another bar playing cards a couple months after yelling at Garp. Shanks arrives and flirts with Noir. Noir and Shanks have a few drinks, and Shanks tells Noir of Ace's visit. He mentions that Ace did not know that Noir is his aunt, and Shanks asks what is going on, concerned for Noir. Noir tells Shanks that she only met Ace when she gave him the card. Chapter 4 Noir arrives in Fuusha Village and goes to Partys Bar. Noir intends to investigate Ace's childhood home and hopefully discover the source of his self-esteem issues. She meets Makino and the Sea Dog Pirates. After the captain, Ward Samuel, continually harasses Makino, Noir uses her rank as a Rear Admiral to threaten the pirates away from Fuusha Village. Chapter 5 Makino and Noir talk about her job hunting Shanks, and discuss the idea of Justice. Makino decides that Noir is odd for a Marine, but not a bad person. Noir meets Garp's grandson Luffy, and recognizes Shanks' straw hat that had once belonged Roger. She hears Luffy declare his dream and realizes that Luffy is going to be as trouble-prone as Roger once was. Chapter 6 Luffy shows Noir to the Dadan Family hideout on Mt. Colubo. Luffy introduces Noir as 'Auntie Nola,' to Noir's exasperation. Dadan is at first suspicious of Noir when Noir denies any relation to Luffy or that she intends to train him, but holds off when Noir admits to being Ace's aunt. Noir tells Dadan and Luffy about Ace, and after Luffy goes out hunting for meat, asks Dadan about Ace's childhood. Noir later storms into the forest, furious at Garp for the complete lack of care he provided for Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. She mourns that she was unable to raise Ace and tell him about Rouge and the Roger Pirates. In her grief and rage, Noir demolishes a portion of the forest. She is distracted from her rage by Luffy's admiration of her Haki, and Noir decides to get revenge on Garp by training Luffy to use Haki. Chapter 7 Noir arrives in Loguetown at the end of her vacation. She stops to see the place where Roger was executed but leaves after it brings up painful memories. She learns that her former subordinate, Smoker, is now a captain and is the Loguetown base commander. She catches up with Smoker briefly before asking about transportation back to the Grand Line. Smoker and Noir discuss her vacation and her nephew - who recently joined the Whitebeard Pirates - and Noir chooses the Marines over Ace. Smoker is concerned about Noir, noting that she is much more tired than before. The Sea Dog Pirates arrive at Loguetown. Smoker pulls Noir from her lecture on Haki in order to compete with her to see who can take out the most pirates. Chapter 8 Noir returns to her ship, the Akatokuro. She is met by Cade, her First Mate. Cade reviews the past year with her, and informs her of the attempts to poach her ropemaker, Petty Officer Ten Sile and Devil Fruit user. Noir talks with Sile about Akainu's attempt to transfer him away from the Akatokuro. Rafi, the Second Mate, appears and helps reassure Sile. Rafi and Noir talk about Shanks, and Noir admits that arresting Shanks will lead to his death. Later, Noir plays cards with the newest crew members and cleans their pockets. Orion and Rafi talk about Shanks, and Rafi reveals that Shanks and Noir are childhood friends. Chapter 9 The Akatokuro is hunting a group of slavers that have taken a number of children. Rafi is tasked with freeing and securing the children. Orion uses his Devil Fruit to bring the slavers close enough to board. Rafi sneaks into the hold while Noir leads the boarding party. Rafi kills the slavers that try to retake the hold. During the battle, Noir is critically wounded and Sile awakens his Conqueror's Haki. The remaining pirates are secured and executed by Rafi. Noir survives surgery and talks with Sile about his Haki. Chapter 10 Noir reports to Sengoku about the slavers. They discuss Noir's wound and the possible shooter, and figure out that the same shooter has been targeting high ranking Marines. Noir requests a training sabbatical for Sile, revealing his Conqueror's Haki. Sengoku gives Noir a deadline for Sile's transfer, and but agrees to allow Noir to keep Sile if she eventually becomes an Admiral. Noir reluctantly accepts, and is promoted to Vice Admiral. Chapter 11 Smoker encounters Luffy at Loguetown and is surprised to discover Luffy's skill with Haki. Smoker defeats Luffy, but is stopped by Dragon. Smoker tries to stop Luffy from leaving Loguetown, but is too late. He vows to stop Luffy. Chapter 12 Sengoku yells at Garp and Noir over Luffy's ability with Haki. Noir reveals she trained Luffy. Garp reveals that Dragon is Luffy's son, and Sengoku reveals that he knows Ace's heritage. He demands to know why he wasn't informed earlier, and Noir and Garp make their excuses. Sengoku questions Noir's loyalty, and she reaffirms her loyalty to the Marines. Sengoku orders Noir to keep watch for the Iron Eye Pirates and eliminate them if she encounters them. Knowing the Iron Eye Pirates severely outclass her crew, Noir lies to Sengoku when she accepts the order, but privately decides to disobey. Chapter 13 Ace meets Luffy's crew. He learns that Noir taught Luffy Haki, and tries to work through the conflicting feelings about his aunt. He concludes that he doesn't need Noir in his life. Ace leaves the Straw Hat Pirates to continue hunting Teach, following a lead from one of his sister's contacts. Noir spars with Sile and muses on his growth. Smoker calls Noir over the den den mushi and tells her about Ace being in Alabasta. He scolds her for teaching Luffy Haki. Noir teases Smoker for picking up Luffy as a rival. Chapter 14 Ace hangs out with the Buggy Pirates. Buggy muses how similar Ace is to Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge. Buggy and Ace talk about Noir. He gives Ace a picture of Rouge and Noir. Buggy learns that Ace is hunting someone, and was told to find a high ranking member of The Net, an organization Buggy is also part of. Buggy is not pleased Ace knows about the organization, but recognizes that Ace has been approved by the higher ups. Chapter 15 Noir and Rafi discuss the Iron Eye Pirates. They meet with Keili, Noir's ex-girlfriend, and 'Adamas,' one of the leaders of The Net. Rafi agrees to be an informant, and is briefed on protocol while Noir and 'Adamas' speak privately. 'Adamas' is revealed to be Gol D. Cirra, Roger's eldest child. They talk about possibly introducing Ace to the rest of Roger's children, but Noir is hesitant. Cirra tells Noir that Blackbeard attempted to claim Luffy's bounty, to Noir's anger. Chapter 16 Noir gets a call on her private den den from Aokiji. They talk about Nico Robin choosing Luffy as an anchor, and Noir muses on her memories of Robin. Later, Cade talks to Noir about the events of Enies Lobby, and manages to convince Noir that she is not responsible for the high death toll. Trivia * "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" is a nautical idiom meaning to choose between two undesirable outcomes. A similar phrase is "between a rock and a hard place." Category:Fanfic